Dirty Sexy Moments
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: Inspired by E/O challenges on Supernatural, I'm going to attempt weekly drabbles to do with DSM. 100 words exactly. Word of the week: Bite. A little father-daughter moment with Juliet.
1. Couvade

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Dirty Sexy Money.

**Author's Note****:** Inspired by the O/E challenges on Supernatural, I thought I would challenge myself to write weekly drabbles in DSM – 100 words exactly or 500 words exactly. Using 's word of the day, and the first one was this. So here's a nice little drabble, starring Brian and Nick, taking place after the end of the show. 100 words.

Couvade

"You know, there's a word for people like you," Brian's voice was unemotional but Nick stiffened on the couch he was lying on. "Well, men like you anyway."

Nick didn't reply, which Brian took to mean he could carry on. "It's from French. The word's 'couvade'." Nick looked at Brian distrustfully.

"It's when a man experiences the pregnancy his wife's going through." Brian's smirking by now, "Although you're not married to Karen yet, are you?"

Despite the nausea and the stomach cramps, Nick sits himself up. "Maybe it's the dodgy shellfish I ate?" Brian smiles angelically at him before leaving.


	2. Haptic

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Dirty Sexy Money.

**Author's note****:** Ok, so it looks like nobody else is reading this, but this is one of my favourite fandoms and favourite shows, so I'll continue with my possibly-weekly drabbles. This one was super hard – not only was it an awkward word, the original writing I came out with was 251 words long. And somehow, I cut 151 words from those, to get this 100 word drabble. I hope you like it. Also, this should have been put up by last Sunday. I did have it done by then so...sorry!

* * *

Haptic

Juliet knew there were five senses.

Sight... she didn't have to see him to know he was there.

And sound...she knew every tone of his voice. She could tell when he absolutely hated her and when he hated himself.

Smell... would remind her of him and make her feel safe.

Taste...was weird. She'd tasted his tears more than anyone else.

The haptic sense was one of her favourites because she'd touched Jeremy like nobody else, with a smile, a knowing glance... Sex couldn't compare.

They may only have the five senses but their Twintuition was so much more than that.


	3. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Sexy Money.

Author's Note: So I quite liked this one - it was kind of light. Do let me know what you think of it. 100 words on the dot, as always.

* * *

Dirty Sexy Secrets

Emergency

There's a scream and Juliet's heart is thumping, visions of blood, gore and last night's horror movie. That'd been a bad idea. After a troubled two hours' of sleep, she was ready to scream at Jeremy.

But the piercing scream had gotten her running in just her PJ's, heart thumping, yielding a pillow as a weapon.

She burst into Karen's sunny, yellow room to find her facing the mirror in her wedding dress, a vase broken on the floor.

"Karen?" She's breathless and feeling a little sick.

"It's an emergency," Karen says, tears in her eyes. "I've got a spot."


	4. Sweatshirt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dirty Sexy Money. If I did, it would still be running now.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the E/O weekly challenges on the Supernatural part of . (Look up Enkidu07 and/or OnyxMoonbeam.) Word of the week was **_'sweatshirt'_**. Hope you guys enjoy it. **100 words** on the dot as always.

* * *

Sweatshirt

"I'm so _cold_ and it's so _boring_," Karen whined in a plaintive voice. Fifteen years old, she had mastered the art of complaining and was now perfecting that of whining, Nick thought.

"Sit next to the heater," was his moody reply. She was too perfect with her shiny long hair and her clear skin. It irked him that she looked so good effortlessly.

She huffed and left as Nick continued to brood. When she returned, she plonked herself down next to him, forcing him to look at her.

"That's my sweatshirt!" He hated that she looked even better in it.


	5. Flat

**Disclaimer: **I don't Dirty Sexy Money.

**Author's Note:** Word of the week was **flat**. **100 words **on the dot. Just a little moment where Jeremy shows intense concentration for once...

* * *

Flat

Jeremy's never been the brightest star in the galaxy and he's never been focused. But right now, he's staring in the mirror, working his fingers a _little_ to the left, then a _little _to the right and it's a frightening, even to himself, how focused he is right now. But then, never the smartest or the most hardworking, he has always been the vainest, even more than Karen. Which is why, hung-over like hell and with a pounding headache, he's still staring in the mirror, working his fingers this way and that, trying to make his _damned_ hair less_ flat_.


	6. Card

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Dirty Sexy Money.

**Author's Note****:** A little bit of sad Brian - my notions of why and maybe how Brian became the jaded adult he did.

* * *

Dirty Sexy Moments

Card

Brian worked on the birthday card all day, colouring it in as best he could. He looked at it when he finished, and thought that there was _no_ way Daddy wouldn't like it.

The five year old knocked on the office door, entering it cheerfully when he heard his dad tell him to come in.

"Happy birthday daddy." Grinning proudly, he gave the birthday card.

His father looked at it and even though Brian was too young to understand the different emotions passing across his father's face, he knew it wasn't happiness, and just like that, his own happiness disappeared.


	7. Here KarenJuliet

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Dirty Sexy Money. Wish I did; there would definitely be a season 3 minimum.

**Author's Note****:** A little bit of sisterly bonding between Karen and Juliet. **100 words** on the dot as always. Word of the week was **here**.

* * *

Dirty Sexy Moments

Here

Karen peeps around the door into a bedroom that's almost child-like. It is pastel pink, with different kinds of teddy bears placed randomly and it radiates the innocence that Juliet is.

She pads softly into the room and Juliet just stays curled up on her bed, hugging a stuffed toy to her chest. 'How could Jeremy do this to me? How could he betray me?'

Karen thinks about telling Juliet that all men are bastards, even brothers and the men you would die for. Instead, she sits on the bed and proffers her own brand of sympathy. 'Here's some cocoa.'


	8. Bite Juliet

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Dirty Sexy Money. There definitely would have been more seasons if I had!

**Author's Note****:** A little glimpse into a father-daughter moment with Juliet. Word of the week was **bite** and it is **100 words** on the dot.

* * *

Dirty Sexy Moments

Bite

She's adorable, even if she is twenty. She's looking at the menu with furrowed brows, concentrating, analysing and assessing what dessert to have, as if that's the hardest decision she'll ever make. (If he has a say in it, it _will_ be the hardest decision she'll ever make.)

Her hair falls into her eyes and she bites her lip as she scans the items for a fourth or fifth (or tenth) time until she's decided.

She beams at him, chooses Créme Brulée and it gladdens his heart to see Juliet's innocence and he hopes that she'll always be his baby.


End file.
